Fireworks All Night
by huddyismyvicodin
Summary: Suddenly it all clicked. Everything came rushing back clear and fresh in her mind. The party, Fourth of July, House, fireworks, alcohol, House…House. ---This is Huddyness people! Please Review!


Title: Fireworks All Night

**Title: Fireworks All Night**

**Author: huddyismyvicodin**

**Summary:** **Suddenly it all clicked. Everything came rushing back clear and fresh in her mind.**_** The party, Fourth of July, House, fireworks, alcohol, House…House.**_

**So glad you liked my last one! Again, read and review. Your reviews make me smile :) And I hope that this story isn't too confusing. It all makes sense in my mind, but that may just be because it's me!**

**(Authors Note: This thing here **_HMDHMDHMD_** means we're traveling in time.)**

**All House M.D. characters belong to David Shore, and the producers of House. Please don't sue me! I'm only fourteen!**

1) Feeling a cold wind blow across her face, Lisa Cuddy slowly opened her eyes. Rolling to her side, she felt grass rub against her bare skin.

_Am I outside? What's going on?_ She asked herself.

Sitting up, she quickly realized that her clothes were not occupying her body. Her head gave a sharp stab from the sudden movement, and the newly needed information registering in the brain. It was still dark, but on the horizon she could see soft rays of light trying to creep up and claim the earth. Wondering where she was, and what had happened, Cuddy looked to her left only to find Gregory House lying next to her staring at the lack of clothing. She gasped and tried to cover herself with her hands, but to no avail. A small smile snuck across his face at this.

"What's with this sudden modesty? You weren't trying so hard to hide yourself from me earlier. And why did you have to wake up so soon? Just when I found something much better than porn!"

Cuddy ignored him, partially because she didn't need to hear smart comments right then, but also because her brain wasn't processing half the things entering her mind anyway.

"Wha—where're my clo—what's goin on??" she stumbled for words and answers.

"You don't remember? Well, I guess you did have a lot to drink, but still—I thought that was pretty memorable," said House. "First we were watching the fireworks, and you were _totally_ flirting with me…"

Suddenly it all clicked. Everything came rushing back clear and fresh in her mind._ The party, Fourth of July, House, fireworks, alcohol, House…House._

_**HMDHMDHMD**_ As Cuddy sat reviewing files, there came a knock on her office door. Looking up, she saw Cameron waving a small envelope in her hand as she entered.

"What has House done now? Is that a lawsuit this time?" Cuddy asked hesitantly.

"Um no, it's an invitation for you. I was hoping that if you weren't busy, you would come to my Fourth of July party tonight. I know it's short notice, but it would be nice to see you there," Cameron replied.

Taken off guard by the friendliness of this certain employee, Cuddy paused for a moment before saying, "Sure, I'll be there. I wasn't doing anything anyway."

"Great! It starts at 9:00 down on the river right off Foster's Road by the forest," Cameron said sounding relieved. She turned and walked back out the doors, leaving Cuddy staring at the invitation placed on her desk.

2) When Cuddy arrived, she parked next to the other cars in the small parking lot. Sitting there, she wondered why she had come at all. She lied when she told Cameron that she wasn't doing anything. She actually had mountains of paperwork that overflowed from work, to her home. It wasn't the most fun way to spend the night, but it had to be done sometime. She peered out the window at Chase and Cameron at the barbeque, House and Wilson playing Frisbee, Foreman sitting at the river's edge with a date, and some new nurses from the clinic chatting.

She watched as Wilson tossed a Frisbee to House, only to have it sail out of his reach and land on the ground behind him. House glared at him and pointedly looked from the Frisbee then back to Wilson. Wilson sighed, then walked over and picked the Frisbee back up. Cuddy decided that she might as well make the best of the evening, getting out of her car and walking over to the two friends.

"Hey, I didn't know if you were going to make it or not!" Wilson said happily.

"Yeah, parties don't usually come over the stack of papers I have at home, but oh well. So, how's that game coming along?"

"Uh, just about as well as playing fetch with a dog who makes you get whatever you threw for him," Wilson said with a smirk.

"That just goes to show that dogs reign over you, seeing as they can make you do what they want," House snapped back.

"I'm surprised you're here. You would rather die than attend a social event," Cuddy said, addressing House. "What did Wilson offer you as a bribe?"

"No bribe. We were talking about it, and I was dead set against coming, but he made a bet."

"What kind of bet?" Cuddy asked suspiciously.

Just then Wilson got a very scared look on his face, and hurried over to where the nurses were.

"Look, there he goes now. He's afraid you're going to kick his ass! Wilson bet that I couldn't get into your pants tonight, and I challenged him. I'm going to win because I know all about that undying love you have for me, Cuddy."

"Uh huh. Well I am _so glad _that you have brought it out into the open, because I don't think I could have kept it a secret any longer!" Cuddy said. Walking away, she shouted over her shoulder, "And by the way, in case you didn't catch that, it's called _sarcasm_!"

Walking over to Wilson, she whispered in his ear, "You'll be happy to know that you are going to win this bet."

He looked up at Cuddy, grateful that she was amused and not upset. He probably had other things on his mind anyway, with the way he was flirting with that nurse.

"So, what are the terms of it? What do you get if he looses, and vice versa," Cuddy asked.

"Welllllll, if I win, he pays me two hundred dollars…"

"And let me guess, if he wins, he just gets the satisfaction?"

"Uh, no. He gets that, and the two hundred, and he'll flaunt it in my face, but most especially he will announce it to the whole hospital, plus to all of your known relatives and friends. So knowing that, please don't let him win!" Wilson said, sounding defeated.

Looking back at House, she saw him pull out a chair and sit down alone. She felt a little guilty for pulling Wilson away from him, but she wasn't about to go sit by him, at least not while there was a bet going on what she was doing tonight.

Cameron came around with food for everyone, while Chase lit off fireworks. The group sat around talking while the colors went on in bursts of light and sound. Cuddy changed her mind, and sat down with House in silence as they watched the explosions. She was glad that she decided to come after all.

3) Later that night, House watched as Cuddy and Cameron sat on the edge of the water. Their feet dangled into the river as they talked. He never really saw them associate with each other at all, unless it was work related. It was kind of nice to see them together. Cuddy felt his presence, and looking over her shoulder, she motioned for him to join them. House shook his head, but continued to watch them.

Close to midnight, people were slowly leaving in groups of twos and threes. The only ones remaining were House, Wilson, Chase, Cameron, Cuddy, and the nurse Wilson liked. Cuddy was getting tired, so she picked up her shoes and got up to say goodbye to everyone. Upon standing, she realized that her feet were numb from the cold, and her left leg was asleep. She tried to quickly sit back down, but her foot caught under a tree root, sticking up from the ground. She fell backwards into the frigid water, and was pushed under by the strong current. In no time House was in the river, one hand on his cane, which was hooked around the tree root, the other arm around Cuddy's waist, dragging her up. Cameron and Chase rushed to them, pulling them both up by the cane.

Back on land, Cuddy was coughing up water while House held her by the shoulders. She turned to him, and gasping for air said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied. "I saw your legs collapse, and I knew you weren't going to get out of there on your own."

By then everyone had gathered around them, trying to help in some way.

"We need to get out of these clothes," House said.

"I brought some blankets! I'll go get them," the nurse replied, running to her car.

"You better not think that this counts for the bet," Wilson said.

"Shut up and get me my Vicodin," House told him.

"We can start a fire so you two can get warm and dry your clothes," Chase cut in, grabbing Cameron and going to get some wood.

This left Cuddy and House alone, cold, and shivering. Cuddy forgot her everyday feelings for the need of space, and let her natural instincts kick in. She scooted close to House, lying back against him to create some warmth, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned to him with a suspicious eye. "You better not still be thinking about having sex with me tonight. I am not in the mood to play games, and I'm exhausted."

"It's okay. If you're too tired, I can do all the work!" he said with a sneaky grin. "And by the way, does 'sex with me tonight' mean only tonight? Because I think I can change the rules of the bet to make it tomorrow."

"Hell no! I'm looking forward to Wilson winning the money. And who said that we both couldn't flaunt it in _**your **_face?"

Wilson came back, tossing House his Vicodin, and setting a six pack of beers next to them.

"Wow, you're sure making it easy for me to win this! Cuddy plus alcohol equals lots of fun tonight!" House told him, while taking the beers. "And we both know that when Cuddy gets drunk she confesses lots of secrets!" He winked at Cuddy.

Wilson grabbed for them, but House had a death grip on the things that would save him this evening.

"Oh no no! You gave them to us, so we get to drink them! Here you go Cuddles," he said handing Cuddy a beer.

She hesitantly looked at it before gulping some down. Cuddy knew what this would mean, but in the back of her mind, she secretly wanted it. She glanced at Wilson with an 'I'm sorry' look on her face. He stared back down at her with a terrified expression, knowing that tonight was going to hell in a hand basket.

4) After the fire had been made, and blankets brought, it was time to get out of wet clothes.

"It's fine! Just come with me back into the trees, and I'll hold the blanket up while you change, then you can do the same for me!" House told Cuddy in his most convincing voice.

"Yes, you are really going to stand there holding the blanket and not looking, while I strip down to nothing. I don't think so!" she said, feeling a little buzz in her head at the prospect.

"Who said anything about not looking?" he smiled. "And you can repay the favor to me! Plus, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before. Remember back in med school, that one night when you were—"

"Don't you dare bring that up again! We had an agreement! You know I will kill you if you ever say anything!" Cuddy snapped with venom in her voice. "Why can't Cameron or that nurse do it?!"

"You've had four beers so far, and you can't remember them leaving? So who of the men here do you want to help you? Or do you just want to stay in your soaking clothes and get sick?"

"FINE! You are such a nightmare sometimes!"

"Oh, you dream of me? That wouldn't be considered a nightmare, I don't think," House said laughing as he followed Cuddy who stormed off into the forest.

Once they got to a small clearing, House leaned against a tree and stared at her expectantly for a while. "Come on woman, I'm waiting!"

"Damn it! I knew you were going to bullshit around! You know what? I'm just going to go home!" Cuddy yelled at him.

"No, you don't really want to do that," he said, slowly advancing upon her.

She took a step backward and hit a tree. House was in front of her blocking her path, with a look of lust in his eyes. Cuddy took a step to the side, trying to avoid him, but he gently pushed her back and stepped even closer. He pressed against her body and stared down into her eyes. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Cuddy reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him once. Then she pulled away triumphantly, as if to show that she really could resist him.

"Do you think this is a game?" he asked.

"You made it one. Why are you asking? Do you think I really like you or something?" she responded.

"No, but I want to find out."

And with that he kissed her again, but passionately this time, and she kissed him back hard. House peeled her wet shirt off, then her bra, then her skirt, and finally her thong, while she finished taking off his pants. His hands traveled up and down her body, to every crevice and hidden place he had never had the chance to explore. Cuddy leaned fully against him and moved her leg onto his hip. He picked her up and slammed her back into the tree, entering her as she moaned from pleasure. House moved surprising well, even with his bad leg. They moved in rhythm to each other like an intricate dance. Cuddy could hear every heartbeat, every movement, and every breath coming from him. She hadn't felt this good in her entire lifetime, and she didn't want it to end.

5) They returned to the site of the party, only to find that everyone else had left except for Wilson and the nurse. They were curled up on the grass asleep in each other's arms. House took his cane and jabbed Wilson in the stomach. He grunted and started awake, looking up at House.

"I was waiting for you two to come back…what took so long?" he mumbled, already knowing the answer.

"Let's just say that you owe me two hundred bucks, and the night hasn't even started yet." House said proudly.

"Uhhh god, how could you?" he joking addressed Cuddy, while fishing out his wallet. Wilson threw a pair of one hundred dollar bills at House, that he had gotten earlier in anticipation of tonight. It was no surprise to him, because he always knew that House had a thing for Cuddy, but he wasn't sure about how she felt about him. Wilson rolled over and nudged his date awake.

Once Wilson and the nurse had left, Cuddy went and sat by the small fire, wrapped in a blanket. The warmth was comforting, but she was expecting to be made warm by something else in a moment. House walked over to her, cane in one hand, a case of beer in the other. Cuddy smiled up at him and gratefully took the drinks.

Cuddy laughted softly, "You know what I was thinking about? It's funny that you're getting paid to sleep with me. That would make you some sort of backwards hooker."

House eased himself down next to her, and stared at her while she looked into the flames. He leaned over and kissed her softly down the neck, moving on to the collarbone, then down her chest. She lay back, allowing him to pull the blanket off of her. He climbed on top of her, and they made love again and again. Across the river, fireworks were exploding.

**_HMDHMDHMD_** Cuddy lay in the present, remembering what had happened. A rush of feelings flowed through her: desire, resentment, love, hate. She felt confused and scared at what would happen if anyone found out about this. No doubt that House would go bragging at what he had finally accomplished. Cuddy jumped to her feet, pulled on her clothes, and ran to her car without even looking back. Pulling to the side of the road she sat, feeling dazed. She looked at the clock and realized that she had to get to work.

_At least my clothes are dry,_ she thought.

6) When Cuddy arrived at PPTH, she noticed House's motorcycle in the parking lot.

_How in the hell did he get here before me?_ She wondered.

She ran into her office and locked the door behind her, going over to the closet where she kept a change of clothes for emergencies. She opened the door and discovered that they were missing.

"Looking for these?" a voice coming from the corner of her office asked.

Cuddy turned to find House holding her bag of clothes on his lap.

"We need to talk, House," she said.

"I agree. You can't deny that you had a great time last night. I don't want you to go running off and ignore it, and start ignoring me."

"I wouldn't do that! But I need you to promise me that you won't flaunt it to the whole world," she pleaded.

"How could you think I would do something like that?! That sounds nothing like me! Okay…it does sound like me. Yes, I promise not to tell on one condition," he said with a crafty smile.

"What?" Cuddy asked.

"We need to do it again."


End file.
